Strangers
by XXforget-x-me-x-notXX
Summary: They are all four scattered across the country. Kyle's the only one of his best friends left in South park. Is their friendship lost?
1. Prologue

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **So here's the no-suicide story. Or at least, no suicide yet. The question is, can I go a whole story without suicide? Anyway, this is just the prologue. I don't know if I'll continue the story, maybe if someone ends up liking it, I will.

**Warning: **Some swearing.

---------------------------------------

_My cheeks streamed with cold tears. I drove way too fast for my worn-down old car. I could feel my heart beat through my skin, until it felt like my chest would explode. The roads were dangerously slippery, and if I had an ounce of common sense, I would've slowed down. But I could hardly care I died right then and there or not. At least I would die outside the town limits of South Park. That's all that truly mattered to me. Anywhere at all was better than there. I was finally free. Free from all the family problems, shitty friends that didn't really care about me, and stupid high school that I was going to get kicked out of anyway. I'm 15, and I'm driving to who knows where. I knew whatever waited for me would feel like heaven after South Park. Only one thought stayed in my mind. "I'll never come back here. Never."_

_**Kenny**_

_**----**_

___My heart ached with a harsh sadness as I stared out the car window. Kyle offered me a small smile, but I couldn't bring myself to do the same for him. Moving away from the only best friend I'd ever had. I was only 14 and it felt like the world was ending. Mine was, at least. That I knew. South Park was my home, I'd never left it for longer than a month, nor did I ever want to. And now Florida waited for me. I didn't know how I would keep in touch with Kyle. Phone, maybe, but his mom had strict rules about when he can and can't use it. I don't even have an e-mail, and I don't have Kyle's address. The friendship I'd known since preschool was vanishing before my eyes, and I couldn't stop it. _

_**Stan**_

_**---**_

___I punched the door to my room as hard as I could. I wanted it to break so badly. Stupid, stupid, stupid, mom. What was she thinking? Getting so drunk that she passed out in the middle of the street. That fucking idiot. What was wrong with her? That truck, it couldn't have stopped if it had seen her... The day after the funeral. My sixteenth birthday. I ran out of my house for the last time ever. I jumped into the car that I had found hidden in the garage. It was my present. A nice, sleek Mustang. Too bad she didn't get to see my face when I saw it. I drove away, out of the town I'd known and loved all my life, to go to New York City. I didn't choose to leave. _

_**Cartman**_

_**---**_

___All alone. It's not fair. Stan moved to florida, Kenny ran away, Cartman left because his mom died. And I'm stuck here, without my best friends. Stan's probably living the party life in Florida. I haven't spoken to him since he left, three years ago. Kenny, I bet, is enjoying the freedom of his second year of life on the road. Cartman's probably getting an awesome job that pays a lot in New York. And where am I? South Park. They've all gotten their freedom. Where's mine? I only wish I could have it. But I'm trapped here. I know I'll never escape. I'm imprisoned in my own home. Why does it have to be _me?

_**Kyle**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Kyle's point of view. Poor guy. I feel bad for the fictional guy.

**Warning: **What? I don't _have _a warning.

----------------------------------------------

_Over. _It was all over. Today was the day after I graduated high school. My parents can't afford a good college. I got into so many, but no scholarships and no financial aid. My life was over and I knew it. South Park Community College. What a joke. What could I ever amount to, going to that excuse for a school?

I let my head fall onto my pillow. I'll bet Kenny, Stan, and Cartman are all having so much fun right now. How nice for them. I let out a long, painful sigh. Right now, my life feels like the opposite of that saying: "today is the first day of the rest of your life."

I pulled a box of pictures out from under my bed, and grabbed a random one. It was one I had taken, at age twelve. It was of Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and Eric Cartman. Kenny was on the left, leaning a bit on Stan. He had a charming smile on, and was winking at the camera. Stan was in the middle, his arms draped over Cartman and Kenny's shoulders. He had a genuinely happy and calm smile on his face. On the right was Cartman. His brown hair fell over on of his eyes and he had a huge, funny grin.

I wonder where my former best friends are right now. Stan might still live in Florida, who knows. I still remember the day he left, and it's been almost five years now... I had been helping him pack and the last thing he packed was his blue hat. He practically threw it in.

"_Stan, you know, Florida isn't cold. You probably won't need your hat," I said to him._

_He snorted. "I don't plan on staying there forever." Then he snatched my own hate away from me. _

_"Hey!" I yelped, swatting the air, trying to grab it. _

_Stan smiled and pulled his own hat out of his suitcase. He held it out to me. I stared at the blue and red hat, confused. "We're going to switch hats, Kyle. You keep mine, I'll take yours. That way we'll _have _to see each other! There's no way we'll forget about each other, either!"_

_I gave a small smile. "Okay," I replied taking his hat. _

_He smiled back, but his eyes were sad. "I promise I'll come back, Kyle, I promise."_

_"I believe you," I responded. And I did, with all my heart._

I got off my bed and pulled open the top drawer of my dresser. That little blue hat sat there, and my green one had probably been thrown out by now. Or maybe he _would _come back... I shook the idea away. What a stupid thought. We had just both turned fourteen then, and now we're both eighteen- probably, I can't remember his birthday. Such a childhood dream.

Who was I kidding? I would never see Stan Marsh ever again. My first best friend. I guess it was meant to end, you know? Even if he _had _stayed here, we probably would've drifted away in high school. That's what happened to most friendships, right?

Then my eyes fell on Kenny. Ah, Kenny. The day before he ran away, he came to my house. He was so pissed off about something. He rang the doorbell at least four times...

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted at the annoying doorbell. _

_I threw open the door to see Kenny, drenched in the snow that was falling. I couldn't tell if he'd been crying or not but my best guess was that he had. He was glaring at the floor with pure anger. _

_"What's wrong, Kenny?" I asked slowly._

_"I hate this town," he blurted out. "I hate my dad, I hate my mom, and I hate my brother. I hate our stupid school, I hate the fact that Stan left, and I hate being poor."_

_I didn't respond. I stood, holding the doorknob, dumbfounded. _

_Luckily, he didn't expect me to have anything to say. "I hate being so unlucky, I hate the drama here, I hate Cartman's voice, I hate our teachers, and I hate my life."_

_His pale blue eyes lifted to meet my green ones. "Do you have any clue how I feel all the time, Kyle? My parents are alcoholics, they're never home, and they couldn't care less about me."_

_I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I stared back into his blue eyes, but it hurt to look at them. I averted my gaze and gazed at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. _

_"I'm sorry, Kyle, I'm sorry," he murmured. "Remember that."_

_I blinked it confusion and looked back up at him. "Sorry for what?"_

_He smiled sadly. "Just remember that I'm sorry, okay, Kyle? I'm honestly, really, really sorry. I apologize with all my heart and soul. Just tell me that you understand and that you forgive me, please."_

_I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but I figure if it made him happy... "I understand, Kenny, and I forgive you..." I said slowly._

_"Thanks, Kyle," he whispered. "Thanks." A curious smile crept upon his lips and he turned away and left._

I sighed. Maybe if I'd asked him to spend the night, or demanded he explain, or even just give him a hug and told him everything would be fine, he would've stayed. But that was the last time I'd ever seen Kenny, as well as the last time I expected to see him. No one went to look for him, his parents didn't even ask around and try to find him.

I looked at Cartman. I have a last memory of him, too. It was the day before he left. He came to my house and told me what had happened.

_"Kyle..." he started, staring at his feet. "My mom... she got wasted last night. She passed out in the middle of the street. She got hit by a truck... She's dead, Kyle..."_

_I gasped. "Oh, God, Cartman, I'm so sorry..."_

_He looked up at me, his brown eyes sad. "I'm leaving, Kyle. I'm leaving South Park."_

_My breath caught in my throat. "Like- like to go see your family?Right...?"_

_He blinked slowly and sighed. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. I'm moving away. There's nothing left for me here, you know there isn't. I can't stay here, where everyone will always tell me how sad it is that my mom died so young. I don't want people telling me what I know." A tear slipped through his eyelashes. _

_"But, Cartman..." I couldn't find an argument. He was completely right._

_"I wish I didn't have to leave you like this," he said softly. "Kyle, I'm sorry. I know it was hard on you when Stan moved, and when Kenny ran away, and I know how we got so close in the past two years... I'll try to come back and visit when I can, I swear that I'll try, but no promises, okay? I... I'll miss you Kyle... You really are my best friend..."_

_I wrapped him into a bear hug, partly to try and hide the tears. "I'll miss you, too, Cartman..."_

_He hugged me back. "Bye, Kyle," he mumbled as he pulled away and got to his car to drive back to his house. I stayed outside for an hour. _

I stared at the picture for what seemed like hours. My only three best friends had left me here in South Park, by myself. I hope they're all happier that I am.


	3. Chapter 2

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **From Stan's POV. I know this is really short. It's not supposed to be long, it's supposed to be setting up the plot. Which is what I'll be doing for the next few chapters. I'm hoping to make this a long one.

**Warning: **Uhh...

---------------------------------------------

I gazed out at the sparkling water through the window. Early morning was _so _beautiful in Florida. My house was right on the coast, and every morning, it mesmerized me. I'd seen it every morning for several years now, but it never ceased to amaze me. So... gorgeous... Nothing in the world could compare. Not the snowy mountains of South Park, not the sunset of Hawaii, not the rain in Paris, not the palm trees in Los Angeles. I would know.

I'd tried to take a picture of this beautiful moment once before, but it just never looked as good in photographs. Few things do.

It makes me sad when I realize so few people know how amazingly breathtaking the Florida waves are in the morning. It's just not something tourists would go out of their way to see. I've been waking up every morning at six so I can witness it.

It's been a week since I graduated from high school. Kind of sad to think that its over. I really will miss it, it was so great... But I'm sure that UC Berkeley will be just as great. That's my college.

But, as every high school graduate, I have something to do during the summer. Visit South Park. I didn't keep in touch at all with Kyle, Cartman, or Kenny, and I so want to know how they are.

I'm not planning on staying there, or ever coming back after this trip. I just want to see my hometown one last time before really _starting _my life. I don't exactly miss South Park, I'm just curious as to how it's doing. Did anyone die? Did anyone leave? Has anything major happened that I missed?

After this, I can get on with my life. I know exactly what I'll do after. I'll graduate UC Berkeley and I'll move back to my beloved Florida. I'll get a good job, live my life, and retire in Florida, right by the coast.


	4. Chapter 3

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Okay. This story isn't very realistic, I know. Well, two different points of view. Kenny, Cartman, Kenny. This is the end of the set-up, by the way. The real plot begins next chapter.

**Warning: **None.

------------------------------------------

I could've ignored the curiosity. But, being me, I didn't. I wanted to know how everyone in South Park was... I wasn't going to stop or anything, just drive through. I wanted to get to California anyway, so it_ was _on the way. Also, I wanted to know if anyone would would glance at a face in the car, and then look back because they thought they recognized me. Or something like that.

I drove past a large sign. "You are now entering Colorado." I took a deep breath to calm my fast-beating heart. Not so long now. But, hey, at least I can say that I'm not running away anymore. Finally time to face what I hate so much. No one would expect Kenny McCormick to stop running. Yet here I am.

----------

I smiled as I flipped open my phone. I scrolled through the names- until I got to one I hadn't called in a long time. I took a deep breath and pressed the little green button gently. _Ring, ring, ring. _Then he answered.

"Hello?" said a distantly familiar voice.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Could you do me a favor, Kyle?"

"Cartman?" He sounded suspicious and surprised.

"Will you or will you not do me a favor?" I sighed.

"Well, I guess, unless you committed a crime and want me to take you to Mexico..." he said slowly and carefully.

"Turn around, Kyle," I said sharply.

I saw him jump from about a hundred feet away. He turned around and dropped his phone. He recovered quickly, and picked it up. I walked over to him. "Hey, Kyle," I said, hugging him.

He hugged me back. "What are you doing here, Cartman?"

"Visiting, just like I said I would. I drove all the way from New York, and that's all you have to say? What am I doing here... What a ridiculous question," I said, smiling happily.

Kyle grinned back. "Well, come on! Let's go to the coffee shop that Craig works at and catch up!"

----------

My car broke down about thirty miles away from South Park. Serves me right, I guess, for having such a crappy car. I'd been standing at the side of the road for about two and a half hours now and not a single car had passed.

Then I heard one. I immediately jumped up closer and waved my arms. "Hey!" I shouted.

The guy pulled over and got out of his car. He was fairly tall- maybe three inches taller than me- with jet black hair that fell messily around his dark blue eyes. He looked about my age, give or take a few months. His skin was tanned from the sun and his eyes were kind. He looked oddly familiar... Kind of like a déjà vue moment, you know? "Your car break down?" he said sympathetically.

I nodded slowly. "You got a phone I could use?"

"No, sorry, but I can drive you where you need to go. You could use a phone there. Where're you headed?" the stranger offered.

I smiled and chuckled. "Actually, I'm headed to South Park."

A look of surprise swept over his face. "Seriously? Me too!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Weird coincidence, then."

He laughed and nodded. "Very weird." He then stuck out his hand and gave a genuine smile. "I'm Stan Marsh, by the way."

Oh. That's why I thought I knew him. I skeptically took his hand and shook it. I stared at his face for a few seconds, not responding. Obviously, he expected me to introduce myself. Any normal person would expect that. I, of course, was too bewildered to say anything. Honestly, though, no one could blame me. What were the chances that we'd both come back to South Park at around the same time?

He looked at me strangely for a moment. "And who are you?"

I snapped out of it and smiled devilishly. "Actually, Stan Marsh, I'm Kenny McCormick."

His jaw dropped. "Dude! So weird! What have you been doing out of South Park?"

I grinned. "Well, about a year and a half, I think, after you left, I ran away."


	5. Chapter 4

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Long chapter! Yay me! I know this is really, really unrealistic. Sue me. Or write something better.

------------------------------------------------------------

We were passing by some small stores and houses. Stan bit his lip and sighed. I dug my thumbnail into my index finger and left a small purple mark. "Well, um, Kenny... Wanna stop for some coffee?" Stan said slowly, indicating to a small coffee shop.

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. No harm in that."

Stan glanced up at the falling snow. "We shouldn't stay too long. It looks like the weather is about to get pretty bad."

I laughed. "Then I guess my car is screwed."

Stan stiffened. "I forgot about your car."

I shrugged. "At this point in it's too long life, it isn't worth a dime anyway. I got the money to buy a new one, I'll be fine."

"Well that's good," Stan replied. He glanced up at the sky again after pulling over. "Weird weather for June. Not much of a summer, I guess."

I snorted. "Where've you been living?"

Stan chuckled. "Florida."

We got out of the car and a rush of freezing air clouded around me. Snow swirled in my face and we both rushed in the coffee shop to get away from it. We shivered and brushed the snow off of us.

I took a seat at a table for two by the window. The snow looked beautiful from inside, but I knew better. Everything looked better when you aren't in it. From the outside, South Park looked like a sweet, calm, country town.

Stan sat down across from me. "Well. Here we are."

I sighed. "Here we are."

We waited for a waiter or waitress to come over in silence.

----------

Cartman, Esther, Butters, Annie, Token, Heidi, Craig, Wendy, Pip, Damien, Red, Millie and I all sat in the back of the coffee shop. Cartman grinned. "All I'm saying, Butters, is that I don't think Bebe would go for you. Ever."

Butters crossed his arms. "And why not? Heidi went for you in eighth grade!"

Heidi fake gagged. "Don't remind me!" she said, smiling fondly at Cartman.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't get why you guys can't get over this."

Token chuckled. "It's like Cartman never left. They argued about the same things then, too."

I snorted. "I don't think they'll ever stop arguing about this."

Token laughed. "Yeah, in the nursing home, Butters and Cartman will still be arguing."

Craig sighed. "Even if Bebe is dead by then."

Pip rubbed his temples. "Does no one care that I have a headache?"

Damien sighed. "No one forced you to come, Pip, you could've stayed home."

Butters frowned. "I still think Bebe would go for me if I asked her out."

Cartman rolled his eyes and smiled. "Then ask her out! How long have you had this obsessive crush on her anyway?"

"It's not an obsessive crush," Butters muttered, annoyed.

Red looked outside. "Looks like a blizzard's coming."

Token glanced out. "Hey, you're right. Maybe we'll get stuck in here for a few days or something."

Wendy laughed. "That would be awesome! Remember ninth grade, when we got stuck in the bowling alley for, like, a week?"

"I don't think it was a week, I think it was two days," Craig said.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Who cares? The point is, that was awesome!"

Cartman grinned. "Yeah, it would be so cool if that happened again."

Tweek, Clyde and Bebe walked over to our table in their work outfits and smiled. "Hey!" Bebe greeted.

Red smiled. "Hey, but I don't think we need three waiters."

Tweek laughed. "We're taking our break."

Clyde chuckled. "And what better way to take it then to come hang out with you guys, in an attempt to drive you crazy!"

I laughed. "Too late, Clyde, too late. I think they're already there."

Token punched my arm and smiled. "As if you're any more sane then the rest of us. You were in an asylum for a while!"

I fake-glared at him. "You guys only _thought _I was crazy, remember? I actually wasn't!"

Cartman grinned. "Dude, he has a point. How long were you in the padded room again?"

I groaned. "Change of subject. So, Bebe, Cartman and Butters wanted to settle something... Would you ever go for-"

Butters threw his spoon at my head. "Shut up, Kyle!"

Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Token, and Cartman all burst out laughing. I rubbed my head. "Ow, Butters! That hurt!"

Bebe raised her eyebrows. "You were saying?"

I smiled. "Cartman and Butters were having the argument-"

Butters kicked me from under the table. "Nothing. He wasn't saying anything."

Bebe blinked in confusion and shook her head. "Whatever."

Token fell off his chair laughing. Red let her face fall into her hands, trying to hold in her own laughter. Wendy and Heidi giggled, possibly at Red. I noticed the only other table with people at it. Two guys, about our age, looked at us in confusion. The blonde leaned toward the black-haired one, and whispered something. The black-haired teenager let out a chuckle.

I turned my attention to Tweek's dad, who had just come over. "Hey, kids. I got some bad news. The blizzard's about to hit, no one can leave. Sorry, but we'll be stuck here."

Wendy and Token cheered, the rest soon joined in. Tweek's dad shook his head and laughed. "I guess that was good news."

----------

Kenny sighed and looked at me with a half smile. "Our generation has to be so loud. We probably know some of those people, too."

I laughed. "Oh the shame!"

An adult man, who clearly worked at the coffee shop, walked over. "Hey, boys. How you doing?"

I smiled. "Pretty good."

"That's good, that's, good... Well, I hate to have to tell you guys this, but it turns out you won't be able to leave for a while. A really bad blizzard is coming, and no one should be outside. In less words, we're all stuck here for a bit."

Kenny and I groaned in unison.

The man laughed. "Looks like you had a different reaction then them," he said, gesturing to the large group of teenagers.

Kenny chuckled. "So is that why they cheered."

I laughed. "Aren't they a bit... loud?"

The man grinned. "My son and his friends can get rowdy. I'm just glad he _has _friends, honestly."

Kenny tilted his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

He leaned in toward us. "Tweek would hate me saying this to complete strangers, but he had some social issues in elementary and middle school. H-"

"Wait- _Tweek?" _I interrupted. I crinkled my eyebrows and blinked in confusion.

Tweek's father laughed. "Yeah, unique name, right? We-"

"Not that." Kenny interrupted. "I think we used to _know _Tweek."

"Hmm, really now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we used to live here. I remember Tweek. Blond, jittery. Obsessed with coffee?"

He laughed. "That was Tweek alright." Loud laughter and squealing made them all jump. Mr. Tweek laughed. "I guess I'll go hide out in the back so I don't embarrass my son!"

Kenny looked at me and smiled when he left. "Well, well. We met Tweek's dad."

I laughed. "Yeah."

----------

I watched as Red turned to Heidi and Wendy. "Let's go talk to those two guys over there!"  
Heidi clapped and squealed. "Oh my god, yes!"

Wendy glanced at Bebe and Millie. "You three come, too. New boys!"

Bebe bounced out of her seat and grabbed Annie's wrist, pulling her up. "Oh, _finally_, I'm so sick of these losers!"

Butters frowned, and Cartman laughed.

Craig acted upset and frowned, but he was grinning. "Hey, watch it there, Bebe!"

"What about me?" Esther whined pitifully.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You come, too, Esther."

"Sweet!" She said, jumping up and springing after the other girls.

"Wow, we're losing all the the girls," I said to Kyle.

He laughed. "Yeah."

----------

I looked up to see beautiful redheaded girl with big, shining sky blue eyes. "Hey, cutie, my name is Red," she purred sweetly, batting her long, dark eyelashes. Her pale skin crinkled when she revealed her amazing smile. She had a tight black cashmere sweater and white skinny jeans, with black Ugg boots. She had no make-up on, but she was stunning.

A less attractive girl, with a round face and wild, dark blonde curls pulled back in a ponytail, smiled at Kenny. "I'm Annie," she said shyly, her dull, chocolate brown eyes staring at her shoes. She was a bit on the chubby side, with a slightly flat chest. She wore a large blue shirt with a big red heart on it. She had dark purple snow pants that weren't flattering on her already slightly overweight body.

A third girl, with long, shiny black hair smiled with her very full lips. She had gorgeous lavender eyes and fair, clear skin. She ran her long, elegant fingers through her hair slowly. "Name's Wendy," she said in a soft, melodic voice, her eyes gazing into mine. It certainly didn't help that her long-sleeved yellow shirt was so tight. She had lavender skinny jeans that matched her eyes perfectly.

I opened my mouth and closed it, like a fish. I swallowed. Red and Wendy had to be the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. "I-I'm Stan..."

Another girl smiled at Kenny. She sat on the table and leaned toward him. Her light blonde hair flowed in tame curls, almost down to her slim waist. Her hazel eyes gazed intently into Kenny's pale blue ones. "Bebe," she stated in a soothing voice. She certainly wasn't dressed for the weather. She had a low-cut pink tank top, with a red and black plaid skirt. She had black tights, and black Ugg boots, like Red.

"Kenny," the blonde boy said, grinning.

One teenage girl had pale, dusty brown hair and electric blue eyes. Her lips were adorably pouty and her cheeks had a cute blush. She had a plaid jacket, with blue flair jeans and red converse. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked a bit nervous, which I thought was sweet. "I'm Heidi," she said to no one in particular.

The girl next to Heidi had her wavy strawberry-blond hair pulled in a side-ponytail. Her pretty forest green eyes were huge, and freckles scattered across her pale nose and cheeks. She flashed a white smile, and I noticed that she had a gap between her two front teeth. She wore a purple V-neck t-shirt and faded blue jeans, with black cowboy boots. "I'm Millie," she told me and Kenny.

The last girl had, like Wendy, long black hair. her hair wasn't as long as Wendy's, nor as shiny. Her eyes were almost black, and her skin was fairly tan. She had a black and red plaid button-up mini-dress, over tight black skinny jeans and black converse. "Esther," she said, nodding at Kenny and I.

Kenny flashed a smile. "Hey, girls."

Bebe smiled back at him. "Hey. So where you guys from?"

Kenny leaned toward her. "Just about everywhere."

Wendy laughed and turned to me, her violet eyes glittering. "What about you, Stan?"

"Florida," I replied, mildly nervously.

Red giggled. "What are you guys doing coming to a small, unknown town like South Park?"

Kenny and I looked at each other. "Coming _back, _actually," I told her.

Millie tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

Esther narrowed her ebony eyes. "You've been here before?"

Kenny chuckled. "Actually, we both used to live here."

Heidi leaned on the table. "Really? Wouldn't we remember you?"

I smiled. "It's possible, I guess. I moved to Florida when I was fourteen," I offered my hand to Heidi. "Stan Marsh."

Heidi gasped and shook my hand slowly. Wendy stiffed, then smiled, looking amused. "Wendy Testaberger. Your ex-girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Nice to see you again, Wendy."

Bebe turned to Kenny. "What about you? Sorry, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Kenny smiled. "I figured no one would recognize me. Kenny McCormick. I used to wear an orange jacket everywhere."

Millie slapped the table lightly with her palm. "I remember you!"

Annie smiled with her off-white teeth. "So do I."

Kenny flashed a charming smile and leaned toward Bebe. "Do you remember me, sweetheart?"

Bebe leaned toward him until their lips were about three inches away. "If I remember correctly, you disappeared when we were all about fifteen. Where'd you go?"

Kenny's smile faded a little, but didn't disappear. "I went everywhere."

Red jumped up. "Oh my god, Kenny and Stan, you two should come and see if any of the guys recognize you!"

"I'm up for it," I responded, shrugging.

Kenny's grin reappeared. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 5

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **I have a bad case of writer's block in this story. Oh well. I refuse to give up on it, though. I don't want to abandon any stories at all. It makes me feel sad when stories are abandoned :(

Well, I tried to do well. I think this is my worst story, but I tried. Give me brownie points for that.

**Warning: **Wait, what?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait," Bebe whispered slowly. "I remember one thing I've regretted not doing since you ran away, Kenny..."

She leaned closer to me and planted her soft lips on mine.

----------

Butters crossed his arms angrily and frowned. "Why is she kissing him?" he grumbled.

I shrugged and grinned. "Karma's a bitch, Butters. Next time, don't try to hurt me."

"I hate you, Kyle." He glared at me fiercely for a heartbeat before gazing back at Bebe, hopelessly and helplessly. "What does he have that I don't have?"

Clyde grinned. "Well, he's clearly taller than you..."

Cartman laughed. "Obviously, he's not shy."

"And it's hard to tell from over here, but I'm pretty sure she thinks he's better looking, too," Tweek added with a smirk.

Butters frowned at them. "You weren't supposed to answer the question!"

The girls and the two new guys walked over to our table. Red was giggling like a lunatic and most of the girls looked like they were about to break out into laughter, too.

The blonde guy flipped his hair back. He had very bright blue eyes, and his skin was fairly pale. He was tall, too, but no taller than me or Cartman. His black jeans were ripped, and he had a thin orange hoodie on. It was zipped up halfway, and he didn't have a shirt on underneath it. His black converse looked like they were nearly falling apart. Next to him, the black-haired boy was about and inch or two taller. He had dark blue eyes, the same color as his clean jeans. His shirt was kind of fitted, and it was faded blue. It said "Berkeley" in big gold letters on the front. Both guys were smiling knowingly.

Craig raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter with you, Red?"

Red try to calm herself down, but her face was flushed. "Nothing, Craig, nothing."

I stared at the two teenage boys. Where had I seen them before?

Tweek and Token looked at each other in confusion. Clyde started laughing, probably because Red's laugh was pretty funny. Cartman caught my eye and mouthed, _Do you recognize these guys?_

I nodded slowly. So it _wasn't _just me.

The blonde guy flashed a smile. "Hey, Kyle, Cartman, Craig, Clyde. Hi, Butters, Tweek, Token, Pip, Damien."

My eyes widened. "Do we know you?"

The stranger's smile grew wider. "Better than you think, Kyle."

Cartman laughed. "This is creepy, dude. Who the hell are you?"

The blond raised his eyebrows. "Oh, just an old friend of yours, Eric."

Cartman stiffened. Hardly anyone even _remembered_ that his real name was Eric. "Seriously, man, who are you?"

Craig snorted and rolled his eyes, before focusing on the blond guy. "Hey, Kenny, what's up, dude?"

Kenny grinned. "Craig, you recognize me!"

Craig shrugged. "Sure, why wouldn't I?"

He smiled. "I don't know. Ask Kyle and Cartman how they forgot me!"

The black-haired guy laughed. "They better not have forgotten me."

Cartman and I looked at each other, then at the teenage guy. Cartman shrugged. "Sorry, dude. If it helps, I don't remember anyone."

The stranger's dark blue eyes looked at me hopefully. "Kyle?"  
I bit my lip. I really felt like I _should _recognize this guy, but I just... didn't. I smiled apologetically and shook my head slowly.

He looked disappointed for half a second, but it was gone in a flash. He grinned. "Oh, come on, there are only so many people that left South Park. Think about it. And don't you dare open your mouth, Craig."

Craig crossed his arms, and pretended to be upset, but he had a curious smile. "Of all people, Kyle should remember you."

Damien and Butters smiled at each other. I could tell they also realized who this guy was. If everyone but me ended up figuring it out, I would feel really bad. I examined the raven-haired guy, seeing if there were any clues. First of all, he has black hair. Second, he has blue eyes. Third, he clearly knows me. "Uh..."

The ebony-haired guy raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Ok, Craig, Damien, Butters, you might as well tell him. He's clearly gotten less bright since I left."

Butters laughed, and Damien rolled his blood-red eyes. Craig simpered. "It's _Stan, _you idiot."

A light went on in my head. "Stan! You're back!" I got up and gave him a hug.

Cartman gave a genuine and got up. "Nice to see you guys," he said warmly, giving them both hugs.

Stan looked at him in surprise. "Wow, Cartman, did you get liposuction or something?"

Cartman laughed. "Very funny, dude. I joined the football team."

Stan chuckled. "I never would've thought."

Kenny looked at me. "Kyle, don't I get a hug?"

I tried to swallow my anger. I gave him a cold look, and he blinked in hurt and surprise. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, so I covered it with a smile and hugged him. "It's nice to see you again, dude."

He looked confused. "Y-yeah, great to see you, too..."


End file.
